POI short fics series
by whomii2
Summary: Series of unrelated short fics (around 100-200 words each)
1. Chapter 1 Gifts

Reese cursed silently under his breath as he removed the ginsu knives from the tastefully wrapped package. It was down there with the Clapper, the apartment with too many windows, and the Chia pet housewarming present. Not to mention the infamous cushion.

For a billionaire who allegedly knew everything about him, Finch sure had lousy taste in gifts.

Still, looking at Harold's beaming face, John figured it was the thought that counts. And at least this one might actually be useful.


	2. Chapter 2 Charlotte

Their first meeting nearly ended in tragedy.

Reese was cleaning his weapon when he felt a slight brush against the sleeve of his suit. Glancing down, he leapt away from his chair at the sight of the large hairy spider. He couldn't shoot with his gun disassembled, but was contemplating throwing the weapon at the monster when Finch entered the room. "Charlotte!" he cried, rushing forward to scoop up the beast and cradle it protectively to his chest while glaring daggers at Reese.

It seemed Harold had failed to pen in another "baby." As Finch left the room, John called after him "Does she type?"


	3. Chapter 3 Fusco to the Rescue

Finch refused to let John even try. He claimed after seeing John in action that he wasn't about to risk it. This was too important to their mission! John whined that the episode in question had been necessary to the op, but Finch remained adamant. Fusco rolled his eyes, ignoring their argument as he calmly dealt with the emergency. This shouldn't surprise him he thought as he calmly unstuck the stopped-up library toilet


	4. Chapter 4 dialog

"How are you doing Mr. Reese?"

"A bit busy, Harold"

"Yes, so I hear. The gunfire is very distracting"

"Well thanks for your concern. Sorry I left my silencer in my other suit."

"No need to be like that. I have routed Carter and Fusco to your location. And you know I have every confidence in your ability to rain chaos and destruction on your foes."

"I've just kneecapped most of 'em"

"I am sure they appreciate that"


	5. Chapter 5 Scooby Doo

Finch cocked an eyebrow at the addition of Bear to their little family and muttered "now the Scooby Gang is complete."

He scowled when John replied with saccharine sweetness "Sure thing, Velma"

Lionel snorted out a laugh and asked "So who's the pretty one, Reese or Carter?"

"Shut up, Shaggy"

"Oh, John is definitely Freddy" Carter said sarcastically.

"…what's that supposed to mean?" John asked suspiciously.


	6. Chapter 6 Unraveling

Fusco was unraveling. With all that he had been through recently, it wasn't too surprising.

Carter, perhaps taking her partner a little too much for granted, hadn't noticed.

Reese had noticed, but as it wasn't affecting Fusco's performance, didn't care.

Finch's meticulous nature would of course mean he was aware of the problem. And as with so much recently, Finch wasn't content to remain a casual observer. Instead he took decisive action to try and remedy the situation.

"Take off your coat, Detective" he ordered as he rummaged through his sewing kit to find the thread that would best match the sleeve sporting the ragged tear.


	7. Chapter 7 Growl

Finch was working on his computer in the library when he heard a low growl.

He was surprised when he looked around but didn't see Bear, only a blushing John who said sheepishly "The number kept me so busy I didn't have time to stop and eat."

Finch sighed "Not you too. I get enough of that from Fusco."


	8. Chapter 8 Character traits

They had finished with their Number rather quickly this time. It had gone rather well in John's opinion. Lionel didn't agree, and was in the process of berating Reese over the phone for once again screwing him over.

"I feel like Charlie Brown and that football -having success almost within my grasp only to have it ripped away at the last minute."

"Hmmm. Round head, balding, social outcast -yes, I can see the resemblance. However, I am no Lucy" Reese replied.

"Well then I guess that would be Carter. She's got a mean streak too."

"No, she's more like Peppermint Patty - a little obsessive but with a good heart. Kind of Bossy."

"So would the Boss be that weird girl sidekick with the glasses?"

"Hardly, Detective Fusco" Finch cut in. "If anyone I would consider myself more akin to Linus. He is clearly the intellectual of the group. Dare I ask who you see yourself as Mr Reese?"

"Snoopy of course. After all he is Joe Cool. Suave, a good dancer, popular with the ladies, and a veteran"

"Yeah" Fusco laughed. "And he always has that little bird hovering around twittering away in his ear…"


End file.
